Ummm What?
by SimOph52
Summary: Brennan asks Booth an unusual favor.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another short story. Only this one will be set in chapters because I haven't finished it yet. **

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

She had asked him to meet her at the diner after work, but she had arrived there earlier than expected. The waiting was becoming increasingly infuriating and she found herself blaming Booth for her impatience rather than the more logical explanation of D.C. traffic.

She picked up her phone off of the table and stared at the time for the hundredth time in what seemed like an eternity that only ended up being a five minute time span and sighed. This was the longest five minutes in history. It had to be some kind of world record.

Finally, the bell at the front door rang out as Seeley Booth stepped through the threshold and found her sitting at their usual table. He smiled and walked toward her, removing his overcoat in the process.

His cheeks were red from the chill outside and he looked out the window as he sat down in the chair across from her, "You know, I don't really like the cold, but when this time of year rolls around, I just love it."

Brennan looked outside to see the snow falling down and the streets of D.C. lit up with store front windows decorated in holiday garb. She wasn't much for the holidays, but she had to admit that there was a certain ambiance to the Holiday season that she enjoyed.

"So, Bones. What did you want to talk to me about?"

She turned back to him to see him avidly studying her face for clues. She smiled at him, "Right, well. Do you want to order first? Some coffee or maybe a slice of pie?"

"Nah, I had a big lunch today. There were subs in the lounge from a retirement party and I ate a little more than I should have."

Brennan cleared her throat nervously and looked down at her hands that were clasped together in front of her, "Oh. Okay."

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on top of hers, "Bones, whatever it is, you can tell me."

She looked up at him and found comfort in his eyes and she smiled, "I know, I'm just trying to form the right words in my head."

Booth laughed, "Just blurt it out, Bones."

"Okay, I've… decided to become a mother." Booth retracted his hand and stared at her for a moment, "What, Booth? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Booth blinked trying to find his voice again, "Bones, that's… I can't believe it." He said getting up from his seat. He took a step toward her and pulled her up out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her, "I am so proud of you. You are going to be an amazing mother."

Brennan laughed and returned the hug, "Well, I am happy that you are happy."

He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead, "I thought that you were adamant about not being a mother."

"Well," she said, releasing him and taking her seat again, "I've changed my mind."

Booth looked at her adoringly and sat back down, "This is wonderful news."

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip of her now chilled coffee, "But that isn't all."

Booth laughed, "What could news can be better than a baby bones?"

Brennan smiled, "A baby Booth?" she said taking a nervous sip of her coffee.

Booth coughed, "Um… what?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I don't think that this will be what you all expected, but fear not!!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!**

**Review please!**

* * *

"I want to know if you would like to be the father." She said cautiously.

Booth shifted in his seat and considered the situation, "I'm really..."

Brennan cut him off, "Look, I know that I probably sprung this all on you quite suddenly, but I have seen you with Parker on numerous occasions and you are a very good father. You wouldn't need to support the child financially as I have the appropriate means to take care of it myself. You could see the child as much or as little as you wish."

Booth dropped his head and let out an exhausted breath, "You know…" he shook his head and stood, "I'm flattered but… no." he said putting his coat on and exiting the diner.

Brennan stood abruptly and left a ten on the table before grabbing her coat and running after him. She found him walking down the street, "Booth, wait!" she said, shrugging on her coat and buttoning it up.

Booth stopped abruptly and half turned to her. He looked up at the sky and then back down at the busy street in front of him.

Brennan stopped next to him and noticed that his eyes were tearing up, "What did I do? What did I say?" she pleaded.

Booth let out a half hearted laugh, "All this time Bones, I thought that I was getting through to you. I thought I was making and impression on you. It turns out that I was just seeing what I wanted to see." Booth turned and saw a window ledge and moved toward it to sit.

Brennan shifted from one foot to the other, "I don't know what I said Booth. I thought you would be happy. You seem like you want to have more children, and you are a very good father. I naturally assumed that you would be happy."

"You just don't understand." He said.

"Yes. That is what I have been saying." She said taking a step toward him and crossing her arms.

Booth shook his head and wiped his face, "How would you propose that we make this baby, Bones?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Well the obvious means of creating a child would be to have sex with each other. But if you don't feel comfortable because of the line of professionalism, I suppose that we could look into alternatives."

"You see!" he said standing abruptly, "You're treating it like it's some kind of science experiment."

Brennan shrugged, "Well, science and pregnancy go hand in hand."

"No, Bones. It's about love and respect."

Brennan took a step away from him and pulled her arms in tighter to her body, "Is this about your religion?" she asked.

Booth shook his head and turned away from her, "Damnit Bones, this has nothing to do with religion."

"Then what is the big deal? I want to be a mother, you want to have another child." She said exasperated.

He turned to her with anger written on his face, "I am not a sperm bank, Temperance!" he whispered with an intensity that was frightening.

Brennan stood frozen in her place, "Oh…Booth! It was never my intention to make you feel like that is all I wanted from you."

"Well what do you want from me?"

Brennan looked down at her shoes and then into the street; anything to not look at him right now, "I don't know what you mean."

"Look at me Temperance." He said. She reluctantly looked at him but avoided his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes, "How do you see our relationship?"

Her head tilted to the side as if to seek out his meaning in the lines on his face, "Are you suggesting that we get married if we have a child?"

Booth closed his eyes and released a breath, "No." he said releasing her and standing up straight, "I'm going to go home now. You think things over and when you're ready to talk to me again, let me know."

Booth turned and walked away from her toward his car. Brennan stood on the sidewalk and watched him walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go kiddies. **

**R&R**

* * *

"And then he told me that he was going to go home and that when I figured out what I want I should talk to him." Brennan said in a huff.

He swiveled in his chair and looked away from her for a moment in contemplation of her story. He had been quite surprised that she would come to him for advice of this nature considering her best friend was only in the next room, or more precisely at the door with a drinking glass held up to her ear trying to listen into the conversation, but he supposed that out of the two of them, he would be the more rational outside observer, "You're not going to like what I have to say Doctor B." Hodgins said looking up at her.

"Just say it." She said in a hyper emotionless tone.

Hodgins stopped swiveling his chair and leaned toward her, "I swear on every great scientist that what I am about to say has absolutely no bearing on my relationship with Angela. She has not brain washed me in any way, so I want you to know that this next statement is from a purely objective standpoint culminated from various interaction between yourself and Booth over the past years that I have either been a part of or have witnessed."

Brennan slumped back in her chair, "This is ridiculous. You are clearly biased already…"

"Be quiet!" Hodgins said raising his voice slightly. By the look in Brennan's now startled eyes he realized the mistake he just made, "And I mean that with all of the respect in the world." He quickly retracted. He cleared his throat and carried on, "Believe it or not, I noticed the attraction that you and Booth had long before I started dating Angela, before I even thought about her in a romantic sense. I realize that you have had a difficult life and that regardless of how much you hate psychology, you do have issues that I am not qualified to recognize. But there comes a point in your life where making yourself unhappy because of your childhood misfortunes just simply becomes making yourself unhappy because you're too stubborn.

Booth is in love with you. That is not a question or an educated guess; that is a fact. You don't seem to notice the way that he looks at you or the way he looks at the men who come and go in your life."

Brennan scoffed, "You make it sound like I am promiscuous."

Hodgins laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. You date, a lot. You asked Booth if he would like to have a child with you which is great; but that isn't what is bothering him. In fact, I think he loves the idea of having a child with you. But the first problem I see with this scenario is that you emasculate him in some respects by telling him that his only purpose in the process is making the child and occasionally dropping in for the father-like activities."

"How is that emasculating? The fact that I asked him to be the father means that I am confident in his abilities to procreate."

Hodgins shook his head, "You see the relationship he has with Parker, right?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes. He is a very good father."

"Don't you think that it kills him not to be more involved in his life? To not be there for important milestones in his life because Rebecca keeps him on tight reigns?"

Brennan stared at Hodgins, "I guess I didn't think about that."

"Clearly." Hodgins said, "Sorry."

Brennan sat for a moment and Hodgins could almost see the wheels turning inside Brennan's mind. She looked at him, "The other reason?"

"Hm?" Hodgins replied.

"You said that that was the first problem. What was the second?"

Hodgins shook his head and looked down at the floor, "I think that the second issue he will have is… seeing you everyday… carrying his child and not being with you the way that he wants. It'll…" Hodgins sighed and looked her in the eyes, "It'll kill him."

Brennan sunk in her seat and brought her hand to her head, "I am so selfish."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

Brennan had planned on leaving the Hodgins estate and going straight over to Booth's apartment, but something inside her told her that wasn't the appropriate course of action. She wanted nothing more than to set things right with him, but something, what she could only describe as her "gut" was telling her that she shouldn't go.

Instead, Brennan drove into the center city and decided to take a walk around town. The whether was crisp but the sun was shining brightly and it made it nearly warm enough to walk around without a heavy coat on. It had only snowed the night before and the once majestic snowfall that covered every inch of the city was sectioned off on lawns and against the curbs; the rest made into slush and puddles which Brennan felt symbolized the reality of the world. What seems beautiful one day turns to ugliness the next.

She stopped at the Starbucks on the corner and got a coffee and continued on her path throughout the city finally coming to the Jeffersonian Museum Proper. It had been a while since she had actually been inside the museum, so she decided that she would take a quick look around. Since she was an employee of the Jeffersonian, she was able to enter the museum free of charge, and even if they had asked her to pay for entrance, she knew all of the other ways to sneak inside.

As she walked through the large halls of the Jeffersonian she took in the works of the other departments that work in proximity to her own. It had been a long time since she took an interest in anything other than her own work and her own life to notice the extraordinary achievements of others and she had to admit that she was thoroughly impressed by her colleagues works. As she stepped into the paleontology display she heard a familiar voice, "Dad! That is so cool!" the child said followed by a deep laugh that comforted Brennan. She reflexively smiled at the sound. They hadn't seen her yet and she planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

She slowly backed out of the paleontology display and hid behind the frame of the door and watched the pair. Booth was holding Parker around the waist and holding him up so he could see the displays in their entirety. Parker's winter coat was twisted and partially hanging off of his shoulder but neither seemed to notice or care. His eyes were wide as he studied the display and his one hand remained in the air as though the thoughts in the boys head had yet to reach a conclusion.

Booth leaned his head down and whispered something to his son and Parker nodded in agreement. Booth planted the boys feet on the floor and Parker looked up at him and grabbed his hand. Brennan sighed and watched them walk out of the paleontology display hand in hand. Although she felt strange about it, she couldn't stop herself from tailing them and watching how they interacted together. She felt like Oliver Laurier but in a less paranoid manner.

They were walking down a long corridor toward the next exhibit when Booth turned around. Brennan tried to jump out of sight, but ended up running into a fake fichus and falling to the ground, fichus in grasp. Realizing who it was, Booth immediately burst out laughing. Never in the past four years had he seen Temperance Brennan acting so clumsy and it was worth the wait. Parker stood next to him, completely confused as to what was going on. Brennan threw the fichus as far away from her as possible and attempted to stand back up. Luckily, the coffee that she had been holding hadn't spilled much and thankfully not on her. Booth walked toward her and outstretched his hand to help her up, "Bones, what are you doing?"

Brennan looked up at him then back down at the ground, "I saw you… here and… well, I was going to… sneak up on you and scare you, but… I failed." She said, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks.

Booth laughed, picking up the fichus and putting it back in it's original position, "Bones, I was in the special forces. You can't sneak up on me. I can feel a stare like a slap on the back."

Brennan became irrationally angry as a mean to make herself feel better, "Well then Special Forces man, you're timing is off because I've been following you since the dinosaur exhibit."

"What?" Booth said looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Looks like you're getting rusty in your old age." Brennan retorted.

Parker walked up to Brennan and waved, "Hey Bones."

"Hey Parker. How do you like the museum?" She asked.

Booth interrupted the conversation, "You've been following us for that long?"

"I love the museum. The dinosaurs are so cool!" Parker replied, ignoring his father.

"Let it go, Booth." She whispered then turning her attention back to Parker, "I love the dinosaurs too."

Parker turned to Booth, "Hey Dad, do you think Bones wants to come eat with us?"

Booth laughed, "I don't know Parker, why don't you ask her?"

"Bones, come eat with us!" Parker said excitedly.

"Parker! Manners!"

Parker stiffened and then looked at Brennan, "Do you want to come eat with us?" he rephrased.

Brennan looked at Booth and then back at Parker, "I would love to." She replied simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a shortie. I hope you like it!**

**R&R**

* * *

"And then Micheal was swinging upside-down on the monkey bars because he was trying to be like me, but then he fell and now he has a cast on his arm and he has to sit out at recess. He should have been more careful, right Bones?" Parker said excitedly.

Brennan smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "That's right, Parker."

Parker turned to his father, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"You know where it is." Booth replied.

The boy jumped off of his seat and walked toward the bathrooms and Brennan and Booth watched him retreat.

Booth turned to Brennan, "So, why exactly where you making out with a fichus in the Jeffersonian?"

Brennan laughed, "I wasn't making out with a fichus."

Booth grinned, "Oh, so you were using it as a disguise? Like in the cartoons when a mysterious plant keeps following people around?"

"A fichus makes a horrible disguise. It was merely an unfortunate occurrence in which the fichus was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It seems ridiculous however that the Jeffersonian would consider having a fake plant rather than a real one. I mean, the place is run by brilliant scientist, I think we can handle owning real plants."

"Bones." Booth said getting her attention, "Why were you following us? I hate to break it to you, but I don't really buy the whole 'sneaking up' on us story."

Brennan released a breath and looked out the window, "I just… I went to the museum and I didn't expect to see you there. I was going to go up to you and say hi, but the two of you looked… so happy together. I just… I liked watching."

Booth smiled, "Like a voyeur?"

Brennan looked at him in shock, "I am not a voyeur!"

Booth laughed and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't want to bring up the subject that was heavily looming over them. He had told her that she should come to him when she figured out what she wanted and that was the way it was going to stay. If she never came to him, never talked to him about it then that is the way it was going to be. Even though he hated the idea of her pushing him away, he couldn't persuade her on this subject. She either wanted a life with him or she didn't; it was for her to decide.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked at him, "Look," she said, "I talked to Hodgins about what happened the other night, and he… put things into perspective for me. It seems as though I was being…"

Just then, Parker came bounding back to the table, "All done!" he said smiling.

Booth glanced down at his son and then apologetically back at Brennan. Booth stood from the table and picked up his son, "Ready to go, kiddo?" he asked Parker who nodded enthusiastically in response, "Bones," he said turning toward her and digging out his wallet, "Do you want to pick this up tonight? Say, around seven?"

Brennan nodded and rested her head on her hand. Booth took forty dollars out of his wallet and placed it on the table, "I think there is too much there, so why don't you get another coffee or something." He smiled. He shoved his wallet back into his coat pocket and looked at Parker.

Parker turned back to Bones and smiled, "Bye Bones! It was really really nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too, Parker. Tell your friend Micheal I hope he feels better."

"I will!"

Booth and Parker exited the restaurant leaving Brennan at the table alone. She sighed and looked at her black coffee. She smiled to herself and stood from the table and threw a few more singles on the table. The waitress had always been nice, so she figured it would be nice to give her a large tip right before Christmas.

She swung her coat over her head and shrugged it onto her shoulders and walked back to her car, hoping that tonight would be interruption free so that she could get out what she had been trying to say; what she realized she had been trying to say for the past four years, but was never given ample time to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I know it isn't what you expected but I never made any promises!! **

**Haha. Hope you like it. R&R**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was not a woman who was easily shaken. She had poise, grace, intelligence and resiliency. To say that Temperance was a stoic woman would be an understatement. Despite her normal countenance, Temperance Brennan was a nervous wreck. Any outside observer would not have been able to identify the pattern of irrational behavior, but the clothing that was laid out on her bed and the way she was fussing with her hair was a dead giveaway to anyone who knew her personally.

She was running her hands through her hair and staring in the mirror trying to decide on which outfit would be best when there was a knock at the door. She was startled by the loud impatient bangs that were emanating off of the thick wood door. She ran out of her room and checked the peephole to see Angela; a furious looking Angela.

Brennan opened the door and before she could get a word out, Angela brushed passed her in a tizzy. Angela turned abruptly and dramatically put her hands on her hips. Brennan looked at her and closed the door.

"You, missy, are going to tell me what is going on." Angela said.

Brennan looked down at her watch and sighed, "Ange, I really don't have time for this right now. Why don't you stay here until I come back and… then we can talk."

"Oh-ho" Angela said waving a finger in the air, "No, you aren't going to play me like that. I know you just won't come home in order to avoid me and hope that I leave. Speak, sweetie, now!"

Brennan sighed, "Alright, fine. Help me pick out an outfit and I will talk." Brennan compromised.

Angela nodded and made her way to the bedroom with a reluctant Brennan trailing behind.

Angela stopped abruptly when she entered the room, "Uh, what happened in here?" she turned to her friend, "Something huge must be going on if your room looks like this."

Brennan ran a hand through her hair, "Just, help. Please."

Angela made her way over to her bed and started rifling through the pile. Brennan sat down on the bed and fiddled with a pair of socks that had been on the floor.

"Come on, Sweetie. Dish." Angela said holding a black sweater up to herself, "P.S. I'm going to borrow this." She said tossing the sweater to the side.

"Alright." Brennan said, "So, I decided that I want to be a mother."

Angela stopped what she was doing and looked up at her friend, "Bren-" Angela said in shock. She shook her head and looked down, "I can't believe you decided something like that and didn't tell me."

Brennan turned to her apologetically, "I'm so sorry Ange, It's just that everything has been so crazy lately and I just… I have had a lot of things on my mind."

"Sweetie, the whole point of having a best friend, is have someone to confide in; someone to shoulder the weight a little."

Brennan shook her head, "I know. I'm sorry that I didn't include you in this but, you'll understand why when I tell you the rest of the story."

Angela sighed, "Alright, continue please."

"So, logically, in order to have a child I would need a man. I had thought about going to a sperm bank, but you never really know what you're getting. So, I asked Booth if he would be the father."

"WHAT!" Angela screamed, "Brennan! What did he say?"

Brennan shook her head, "He didn't really. I asked Hodgins what it meant and he suggested that I may have inadvertently suggested that he would not need to be an integral part of raising the child. He also suggested that Booth… seeing me pregnant with his child…"

Angela nodded, "It would kill him." She said and then froze, "Wait, you're telling me that my fiancé knew about this before I did?" Brennan smiled at her and nodded, "Oh that little dung beetle!"

Brennan laughed, "So I'm going over tonight to tell him what I want."

"What do you want from him, Sweetie?" Angela asked.

Brennan looked at the floor and ran a hand through he hair, "I don't know." She exhaled, "I don't know Ange. All I do know is that I can't loose him." She shook her head again and rested it in her hands, "If I loose him, I…" she sighed again.

Angela took a step toward her and sat down next to her, "Do you love him?"

Brennan looked up at her with sad eyes, "Does love feel like you're going to vomit whenever you see him?"

Angela laughed, "Among other things, yeah."

"Well then I guess I do."

Angela sighed and rubbed Brennan's back before standing up, "Okay, so I have subtle sex kitten and professional vixen."

Brennan looked up at her confused, "Huh?"

"Clothing, sweetie. My reason for being." She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is part of what you wanted... LOVE Y'ALL**

**R&R**

* * *

She stood outside his door. Her heart was beating faster than she liked, to the point where she felt like turning around and walking away could be a relaxing alternative. She pushed the thought aside and knocked hoping that he would answer quickly.

The handle turned and the door opened. Booth stood on the other side and smiled at her. She was immediately comforted by his appearance and the smell of his cologne that she had grown accustomed to and the fact that he had also dressed for the occasion, a green sweater and a pair of dark dress jeans made her inwardly long to be wrapped in his arms.

She had chosen the subtle professional vixen outfit that Angela had picked out consisting of a dark purple shirt with a deep V neck and a pair of black dress pants with high heeled black leather boots. She hoped that she didn't look to brazen, but he didn't seem to notice. Booth stepped back, allowing her enough room to step inside. She shrugged off her coat and handed it to him and he hung it up in the hall closet.

"Do you want something to drink? I have beer and wine…"

"Wine would be great." She answered.

Booth smiled and went into the kitchen. Brennan sat down on his couch and placed her purse on the coffee table in front of her. A moment later Booth came back into the living room and handed her a glass of wine, himself drinking a beer. He sat down next to her and they remained silent for a few minutes.

Finally, Booth spoke up, "So…" he said.

Brennan turned her body toward him and fiddled with her wine glass. She took a breath and tried to find appropriate words, "You're an idiot." She said.

Booth's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Yes!" she said standing up and walking around in front of him. She began pacing, "You're an idiot, Booth!"

"Uh… care to explain why?" he said. He wasn't angry at her for saying it, just taken aback by the manner in which this conversation was beginning.

"For a people person, you are pretty awful at reading me!" she said, making erratic hand gestures.

Booth laughed slightly at her display, "Tell me what I missed, Bones."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "If you are in love with me, why didn't you tell me?" she asked straightforwardly.

Booth tensed up and looked at her, "I…" he stuttered, "uh…"

"You think I don't want you, don't you?" She could see in his eyes that she was right, "Well, you're an idiot." She said, starting her pacing again, "You are the kind of person that everyone wants in their life, Booth. Why do you think I've stuck around with you so long? I spend more time with you than anyone I know; more time than I have with anyone in my life, ever. You're a great friend, a great father; you are… the closest thing to the perfect man; and you… are certainly my ideal." She stopped pacing again and then crossed her arms over her chest, defensively, "So, yes. You are an idiot."

Booth slumped back on the couch and looked at her. He was taken aback by her argument and flattered by the lovely things she said about him in a fit of… anger? Not to mention she called him 'her' perfect man. It was quite a feat for Temperance Brennan to call anything perfect, because scientifically, nothing is, especially humans. He didn't know what to say to her and he certainly didn't know where this left them in their relationship. They certainly weren't merely friends anymore and he didn't know if that meant that they were dating, a couple or something in between. Finally he looked up at her and came out with the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time, "I am… beyond in love with you."

Temperance smiled and her arms dropped to her sides. She began walking toward him and he stood up and met her half way and they hugged. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and softly against his skin she replied, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry about the wait.**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Booth asked, still holding Brennan in his arms. Although he had waited for this moment for the past four years, he was at a loss. He had always envisioned what would happen when Brennan had confessed her love for him and vice versa; all of the good, bad and ugly reactions that he could think of. This particular moment and feeling was none of the above.

He felt Brennan take in a large breath and release it, "I don't know." She said honestly.

He loosened his grip around her and she backed away slightly to look into his eyes. She realized that he looked like he was on the verge of tears and she could feel herself on the same path. This was all too much for her and she needed to take control back from the situation before it got too out of hand. She pulled away from him and sat back down on the couch and took her wine glass in hand, taking a sip of the liquid that she would forever know as the sip that saved her life.

Booth rounded back toward the couch and sat down next to her and grabbed his beer as well, taking a long swig out of it, "I guess we should discuss this… well, the baby thing. Right?" he asked timidly.

Brennan nodded her head, "I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. I know that you are worried that I might try to cut you out of his or her life if things don't work out as we plan."

"Bones-" he said cutting her off, "The only way that this relationship can work is if you start being honest with me about everything."

"Are you insinuating that I am a liar, Booth?" she asked, subconsciously moving away from him.

"No," he said, placing his hand on her thigh, "You tend to guard yourself from people. You know that you do that too. Granted, you guard yourself from me less than most people, but when it comes to matters about me and our relationship, you keep it inside of you rather than telling me what is bothering you. If you take issue with me about something, the only way to solve that issue is if you actually sit down and tell me what is wrong. Nothing gets solved by you keeping it to yourself. I'm not a mind reader."

"Oh." Brennan said, relaxing back toward him, "Okay, then. You need to stop being so touchy then." She said with a smirk.

"Touchy?" he asked.

"Yes. You tend to stop communicating when you feel uncomfortable talking about things with me that you think are none of my business."

Booth laughed and squeezed her leg affectionately, "That is because it wasn't any of your business, but now everything is."

Brennan nodded approvingly, "Good." She said, "Then I want a gun."

Booth's jaw dropped, "Seriously?" he asked stunned, "If you are going to be pregnant in the near future, there is no way in hell you are getting a gun."

"Why not?" she asked, "It's logical to assume that I would be spending more time out of the lab and most likely alone if I am pregnant. I would need some way to protect myself. What if I become bed-bound, Booth?"

"If you are bed-bound then I would be here to protect you, Bones. I'm not leaving the mother of my child alone in a house when she can't get out of bed."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed.

"If you can take care of yourself than you don't need a gun."

"But I could take care of myself better if I had a gun."

And as the night wore on, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth continued to bicker about their future together. And they loved every minute of it.

FIN.


End file.
